Destino
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: Por que es tu destino pagar por lo que ella me hizo, por que es tu destino estar conmigo, por que es tu maldito destino ser mi prisionera. Continuación de "El dueño de mi destino"
1. Chapter 1

Hola, sé que esta idea es un tanto extraña, pero en un impulso de inspiración, proporcionado por mi muy jodidamente clase de Ingles, le dejo algo así como la continuación de la historia El dueño de mi destino, esta, la contare toda, pero desde la perspectiva de nuestro sensual Sesshomaru, bueno sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido sexual  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.

 _El dueño de mi destino y Destino son propiedad de Angeles Reyes Avea, cualquier plagio será denunciado y eliminado._

Destino

Prologo

Con fastidio tomo la copa de vino blanco que me ofrece la camarera, observo el maldito escenario, el maestro de ceremonias es tan jodidamente exagerado, su rostro cubierto por una máscara de bufón oculta sus facciones, observo como a empujones suben a otra joven, han pasado diez y a ninguna le veo un futuro prometedor, algo que me incite a salvarlas de su calvario.

La manta negra es retirada y veo un cuerpo digno de una diosa griega, sus senos firmes decorados por un rosado pezón, su esbelto abdomen, sus largas y torneadas piernas, una larga melena azabache corona su cabeza, retiran la venda carmesí de sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos chocolate observan a todos lados y la desesperación es latente en ellos, sus lágrimas escurriendo por sus regordetas mejillas, sus labios tan deliciosamente carnosos.

Diablos, ella es perfecta—Comenzamos la subasta ¿Cuánto ofrecen por esta chica? —una sonrisa socarrona aparece en los labios del maestro de ceremonias—Aun virgen, ¡Comencemos! —

—Cinco mil dólares —puja un anciano el cual no creo que pueda tener una erección así le pusieran a la escena más ardiente del mundo—Diez mil dólares—apuesta un mocoso—Cien mil dólares— apuesta el anciano enserio no sé por qué puja por ella—Cien mil dólares a la una, a las dos, a…—levanto mi mano—Un millón—ofrezco, veo al estúpido joven protestar molesto, espero a que alguien doble mi apuesta pero al parecer no lo harán, y si lo hicieran puedo estar aquí hasta que mi línea de crédito llegue a tope—Alguien ofrece más, nadie… vendida por un millón de dólares—grita extasiado, al parecer recibirá un buen pellizco.

Me busca con la mirada, me pregunto que pensara, me acerco con paso tranquilo al bar y pido más vino, tendré que esperar a que la subasta acabe, observo como más jóvenes son vendidas, seguramente a ancianos y jóvenes depravados que solo las utilizar como un objeto, me levanto y me acerco a la mesa donde está sentada una mujer, de nuevo con un antifaz, pero el suyo es veneciano, firmo el cheque por la cantidad y se lo entrego, ella firma algunos papeles, me hace hacer lo mismo y me da una copia de estos, el hombre detrás de ella, me pide que pase por mi "paquete" tras bambalinas.

La envuelvo en mi cazadora y salgo de ahí, el estacionamiento es frio así que la aferro más a mí— ¿Por ella me has dejado? —esa voz tan familiar me hace voltear y encarar a la mujer por la que he vivido sin vivir, ella se quita una máscara y me deja ver sus hermosas facciones, bajo la mirada y la veo a ella dormida por los efectos de una droga—Responde Sesshomaru, ¿Por ella no me has buscado? —me aferro a ella como si fuera un salvavidas y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —Deja de decir estupideces Virgilia, y lo que haga y deje de hacer con mi vida es mi problema—ella sonríe—Claro me da igual—da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome solo con el repiqueteo de sus tacones en el pavimento, me acerco al auto y la meto en la parte de atrás, me meto y la veo por el retrovisor, pongo en marcha el auto, maldita Virgilia.

* * *

La observo dormir, el vaso de whisky va una vez más a mis labios, comienzo a marearme, me levanto del sillón color crema, o eso creo, me acerco tambaleándome en el proceso, detallo su rostro, sus facciones poco a poco se tornan como las de Virgilia, sus labios dejan de ser gruesos para ser más delgados, su cara es más larga, mas pálida, sus pestañas son menos largas, su cabellos pasan a ser rubios, el enojo me invade y sonrió.

—Te odio Virgilia, y por eso estarás aquí conmigo, por siempre, te hare pagar lo que me has hecho— mis ojos viajan avariciosamente por su cuerpo, el alcohol en mi sistema ya no me deja pensar con claridad, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que la persona que está en esa cama es Virgilia, camino tambaleante hacia la puerta, necesito tomar un buen vaso con agua, para mañana hablar con Virgilia y decirle que será mi prisionera por siempre, porque yo la amo, tanto como la odio, ella ahora sabrá quien soy yo.

09:45 P.M 22/10/15 ¿Reviews?

Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste, esto fue porque sigo creando el PDF de la historia, y me total inspire, ya saben suele pasar, así que espero que me dejen sus sensuales comentarios, espero no tardar en actualizar, bueno de hecho no debo de tardar por el concurso así que ya saben espérenme a más tardar el sábado, eso espero y sin más les mando besos con musha musha felicidad.

P.D: Por el concurso la única historia actualizada será Phantom.

PD.2:Los capítulos serán mas largos, este es corto por que es el prologo y por que quiero saber su opinión.


	2. Chapter 2

Enserio que gusto me da estar aquí tan seguido, es hermoso para mi, pero sin mas ¡A leer!

Advertencia: AU Occ Contenido Sexual.  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a su creadora la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí.  
Derechos de autor: El dueño de mi destino y Destino son propiedad de Angeles Reyes, cualquier robo será reportado y eliminado.

Capítulo I

Despierto aturdido, el alcohol que bebí anoche, hace que mi cabeza duela un poco, abro el cajón al lado de mi cama y saco unas aspirinas, me las trago y me pongo de pie, observo el reloj apenas son las siete de la mañana, salgo de mi habitación y camino hacia la habitación de ella.

Aun no conozco su nombre, así que veremos que sucede, abro la puerta y no la encuentro sobre la cama, veo que voltea a verme, la imagen de Virgilia llega una vez más a mi cabeza—Arrodíllate—ella lo hace, su cuerpo desnudo es delicioso De ahora en adelante soy tu amo no harás nada sin mi consentimiento, si te digo que no hables no lo haces si te pido que corras los haces, si no serás castigada ¿Entiendes?—De ahora en adelante soy tu amo no harás nada sin mi consentimiento, si te digo que no hables no lo haces si te pido que corras los haces, si no serás castigada ¿Entiendes? —Las palabras salen de mí, si esto es lo que quiero, quiero someterla a mí.

—Si amo—Sus palabras hacen que mi ego crezca, su cabeza agachada me deja ver su delicioso cuello, tan blanco como la nieve.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?De a poco me acerco más hasta estar frente a ella—Kagome—Responde, quiero ver su rostro, quiero saber a quién someteré, de a poco estos pensamientos nublan mi conciencia, Esto esta mal, y lo sé pero no me importa.

Tomo su cabello y tiro del hacia atrás, observo sus ojos grandes y de color chocolate, en ellos se refleja el miedo, y sus ganas de llorar—Muy bien Kagome estarás aquí hasta las diez de la mañana quiero que te vistas y te arregles, hay ropa y un baño en esta habitación, si para esa hora no has salido de aquí atente a las consecuencias entendido—

—Si amo—Suelto su cabello y salgo de la habitación, voy a la mía y entro al baño, necesito una ducha, el dolor de cabeza a desaparecido casi por completo, me desvisto, abro la regadera y me meto debajo del chorro de agua fría.

De a poco esta aclara mis pensamientos ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No ya estoy acostumbrado, no se supone que debería de tratarla bien, debería de ayudarla a contactar a su familia, debería de ayudarla a olvidar todo esto.

Pero sin en cambio la estoy reteniendo aquí, pero no me importa después de todo, ella tiene que pagar, pagar por Virgilia, respiro pesadamente y cierro la llave, salgo de la regadera y tomo las toallas, necesito comer, ya veré que hago con ella.

Estoy en medio de la sala y la veo salir, incluso se nota su miedo en su forma de caminar, estando frente a mí se arrodilla y yo me siento imponente, si esto es lo que desearía que hiciera Virgilia—De pie—ella lo hace y su cabeza siempre esta baja— Desayunaras, regresaras a tu habitación hasta las tres de la tarde para que te diga para que te quiero entendido—su cuerpo tiembla, —Si amo—su voz es tan baja como un susurro—La cocina esta por haya yo estaré en mi estudio regresas a tu habitación en cuanto termines—mi tono es frio—Si—me responde, me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras, de reojo la veo acercarse a la isla de la cocina.

Abro la puerta de mi estudio y me siento tranquilo por fin, prendo la computadora y acceso la contraseña, comienzo a leer todos los papeles que hay en el escritorio, abro mi correo y comienzo a trabajar, hoy no tengo ganas de ir a la oficina.

Por qué sé que veré a Virgilia y eso solo acrecentara mi enojo, hacia la mujer que esta en mi cocina, con molestia firmo dos papeles, y sin más me pongo de pie, me acerco a la ventana y me quedo viendo la ciudad, ¿Debería hacerla pagar en lugar de Virgilia?

Y creo que sí, sería una buena forma de sacar la frustración y el odio, después de todo no creo que este a mi lado por más de tres semanas, observo el reloj y son cinco para las tres, bajo las escaleras, me siento sobre el sillón y la veo salir de la habitación, se arrodilla frente a mí, bien me podría acostumbrar a esto.

—De pie—ella se levanta y veo su cuerpo, tiene una figura— ¿Qué hare contigo? —Digo en tono en frio, una idea cruza mi cabeza, mi conocimiento entre lo que está bien o mal al parecer ha desaparecido, así que no me importaría hacerle cualquier atrocidad—Desnúdate—Veo como se tensa—Hazlo—demando, el enojo de a poco me está inundando—No—me pongo de pie molesto, ella tiene que hacer lo que yo digo.

Ella me pertenece, sin más levanto mi mano y la abofeteo, la veo caer al piso, levanta la vista y me ve a los ojos, las lágrimas de a poco comienzan a correr por sus mejillas—Te dije que harás lo que yo diga—Mi tono es frio y duro, ella tiene que respetarme, la tomo del brazo y la levanto del piso sin delicadeza.

—Lo harás ¿O no? —Asiente, y de a poco desabrocha el botón de su pantalón, veo como lo quita junto con sus bragas, se quita la blusa y yo admiro su cuerpo, ella no le podría envidiar nada a ninguna modelo—Date la vuelta—ella lo hace y yo me acerco a su cuerpo la tomo de la cintura y sin más toco su trasero, este es suave, el miedo hace que se aleje de mí, el enojo vuelve a mí.

—Con que me tienes miedo—digo mientras doy un paso hacia enfrente y ella retrocede—Ni te ocurra volverlo a hacer—amenazo, sigo avanzando mientras ella retrocede, hasta que choca con la pared.

Me acerco rápidamente a ella y tomo su rostro, sus ojos se pierden en los mío y su temor es latente—Con que virgen—paso una de mis manos a lo largo de su espalda, su cuerpo se tensa una vez más—Lo resolveremos más tarde—La suelto y sin más la lanzo lejos de mi haciendo que caiga al piso, me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras, ya veré que hago, pero sin duda estoy ansioso.

11:30 PM 22/05/2016 ¿Reviews?

Espero que les guste, la verdad es que no pensé que esto me llevara tanto trabajo y tiempo, pero si es así, así que creo que esta será de las que mas lento actualice, a esto sumémosle que a veces ni tengo tiempo, pero bueno, el chiste es que aquí andamos y no nos iremos hasta terminar todas y cada una de las historias, sin mas me despido y mes mando un beso con musha musha INSPIRACION las adoro.

P.D: Déjenme reviews grandotes, no un solo espero conti que eso me rompe el alma, si a nosotras las escritoras eso nos rompe el alma.

P.D.2: ¿Qué quieren que actualice?


End file.
